Damn Sure
by Ohdontmindme
Summary: Gajeel and Levy try to enjoy some sleep/rest when Rouge comes in with a surprising discovery. Suckish summary, I know, I know. Rated T for mild language, and just to make sure.


Gajeel awoke to the sound of rustling papers that morning. He sniffed the air and without a doubt it smelled of paper and dried ink. He hesitantly glanced over at the clock which read 8:30a.m.

"_It's still so early_. "He thought.

With a sigh he rolled over to face a beautiful cyan haired woman whom he learned to call his wife.

He stared at her concentrated face while she worked on a stack of papers beside her. Sometimes she would stop whatever she was writing to read what she had wrote, which put an expression of satisfaction on her face.

_~ He loved this woman deeply. She had conceived his child and held his heart in her palm. He formed a family with her. At times he wondered how she came to love him, a ruthless Dragon Slayer. She chipped at his core and soon enough broke his whole shell in which he was held captive…she saved his soul. But none of it mattered anymore, the past was left behind. What matters now is that she was his mate and forever will be_. ~

After a full two minutes she looked over at the Dragon Slayer who was looking curiously at her.

"What?" she asked

"What are ya doing this early in the morning?" he asked as he laid the back of his hand over his eyes still very sleepy.

"Lu-Chan gave me some chapters from her new novel to look over. I was supposed to edit and add some suggestion to it yesterday but I completely ignored it."

"Rouge had me busy all day." She added in a tired tone.

"Tch, I could handle him." He said with a cocky smile.

Levy had a doubtful look on her face.

"What about last night?" she asked teasingly.

"I don't know what the hell you put in those cookies that made him act that way. He was crazy and it was all your doing." He retorted

"It's called **sugar** Gajeel."

"Yea, well no more sugar for him. The brat clung so hard on my neck I almost died!"

Levy giggled.

"Anyways, thanks for putting him to sleep while I went I went to bed ,now I have to finish before he wakes up and starts causing mayhem." She sweat dropped.

"Brat doesn't know when to stop." He said sleepily.

"After all, he does look after his father." Levy added with a giggle.

Gajeel pushed the papers aside, took a hold of the petite mage and pulled her down to his chest. He caressed her delicate arm and buried his face in her soft blue locks while inhaling her sweet scent.

"G-gajeel!" Levy whined.

She tried to escape the tight hold of Gajeel's arms, but failed miserably for his arms didn't let her go.

"Sleep woman." he said as he tightened his griped on her thin waist.

Knowing she didn't have a chance against him she finally accepted his embrace and snuggled into his arms as she yawned.

"You know Rouge will wake up soon."

"He'll leave us alone if he sees we're sleeping." He mumbled

"I highly doubt that, you sure?"

"Damn sure."

Barely ten minutes passed when the silent peace they were in was interrupted by a slamming door following an overly excited child.

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Rouge shouted as he jumped on the bed to greet his parents.

"What is it sweetheart?" Levy asked kindly.

"I finished the novel you gave me!" he said with pride.

"Really, that's great! Come here!" she said as she pulled the boy in for a tight hug.

"And dad guess what! Dad? DAAAADDDDD!"

"Mmmmmm." Gajeel groaned as he turned around to lie on his back.

The boy grinned mischievously then took the opportunity to belly flop on his father's chest without hesitation.

~_That right there was his son was Gajeel's first born. It was the result of his and Levy's love. Gajeel really loved the boy; he was half of Levy and half of him. He took care of him despite being a pain is the ass. He was living proof of their love_. ~

"What was that for?!" Gajeel yelled.

"It was the only way to get your attention." He said as a matter of factly.

"Well you better start finding another way to get my attention cause this ain't gonna work." Gajeel grumbled.

Levy giggled as she saw the two squabble.

"Look at what I can do!" Rouge said enthusiastically.

Small shadows began to emerge from behind the boy as he used his scrawny hands to guide the shadows or make them vanish at once.

"Woah." Gajeel let out.

"So what do you think?" he asked his parents.

"As far as I know, I think you have developed your magic!" Levy said as she clasped her hands together and squealed lightly.

"COOL!" Rouge and Gajeel shouted as they exchanged high fives.

"Now that ya found your magic, you'll make a great mage." Gajeel said as he ruffled the raven haired boy's hair.

"Not as great as your dad here-"

"Gajeel!"

"-but a great one at that."

"Really dad? Do you really think I'll be a good mage someday?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah"

"You sure dad?"

"Damn sure."

**Hello! soo this is my first fanfiction, I know its suckish but hey every one starts out like that ...right...Anyways i wasn't going to uploaded but then i thought what the heck(also my friend ifreakinluvnalu persuaded me to) and i may be a be a bad writer so i prefer *drawing* which im pretty good at but ya know i thought i give writing a try. Also my friends are better writers than me so i guess you can check them out :){ ifreakinluvnalu and Evilfriend18}byee;)**


End file.
